gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Don't Stop Me Now
Don't Stop Me Now ist ein Song aus der dreizehnten Episode der vierten Staffel, Die Diva in dir, und wird von Blaine mit den New Directions gesungen. Es ist sein Beitrag für die "Diva"-Woche, womit er zeitgleich auch beweisen will, dass auch Jungs Diven sein können. Dabei trägt er ein ähnliches Outfit wie Freddie Mercury und fängt ganz harmlos am Klavier an, ehe die Peformance schwungvoll weitergeht, indem er zum Beispiel den Klavierschemel wegtritt und sich die Mütze vom Kopf reißt. Gegen Ende geht er da hin, wo Jake und Ryder sitzen und lässt sich nach hinten fallen, worauf diese ihn jeweils mit einem Arm stützen und wieder nach vorne schieben Das Original stammt von Queen aus ihrem siebten Album "Jazz", welches im Jahre 1978 erschien. Lyrics Blaine: Tonight, I'm gonna have myself a real good time I feel alive and the world's turning inside out, yeah I'm floating around in ecstasy So New Directions: Don't stop me now, don't stop me Blaine (mit New Directions): 'Cause I'm (having a good time, having a good time) Blaine: I'm a shooting star leaping through the skies Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva I'm gonna go go go There's no stopping me I'm burning through the skies, yeah! Two hundred degrees That's why they call me Mr. Fahrenheit I'm traveling at the speed of light Blaine (mit New Directions): I wanna make a (supersonic man out of you) (Blaine: you!) New Directions (Blaine): Don't stop me now (I'm having such a good time, I'm having a ball) Don't stop me now (If you wanna have a good time, just give me a call) Don't stop me now ('Cause I'm having a good time) Don't stop me now (Yes, I'm having a good time) Blaine: I don't want to stop at all, yeah! I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars On a collision course I am a satellite I'm out of control I am a sex machine ready to reload Like an atom bomb about to Blaine mit New Directions: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, explode Blaine: I'm burning through the skies, yeah! Two hundred degrees That's why they call me Mr. Fahrenheit I'm trav'ling at the speed of light Blaine (mit New Directions): I wanna make a (supersonic woman of you) New Directions (Blaine): Don't stop me, don't stop me, don't stop me (Hey, hey, hey!) Don't stop me, don't stop me Ooh, ooh, ooh (I like it) Don't stop me (Have a good time, good time) New Directions: Don't stop me, don't stop me Blaine (mit New Directions): (Oh, oh!) It's alright Blaine (mit New Directions): Oh! Burning through the skies, yeah! Two hundred degrees That's why they call me Mr. Fahrenheit I'm trav'ling at the speed of light I wanna make a (supersonic man out of you) (Blaine: you!) New Directions (Blaine): Don't stop me now (I'm having such a good time, I'm having a ball) Don't stop me now (If you wanna have a good time, just give me a call) Don't stop me now ('Cause I'm having a good time) Don't stop me now (Yes I'm having a good time) Blaine mit New Directions: I don't wanna stop at all Trivia *Das ist Blaines erster Queen-Song, den er als Solo singt. Der andere ist You're My Best Friend. Fehler *Während des Songs sieht man kurz, wie Artie seine Beine bewegt. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 4 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Anderson